


A morning most perfect (and normal)

by gilleboll



Series: Lightwood-Bane family [5]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilleboll/pseuds/gilleboll
Summary: ”You wanna lie here with us for a while?” he asked. Rafe nodded at the same time as he let out a yawn. Alec lifted the blankets to let Rafael crawl in underneath.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Lightwood-Bane family [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481894
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	A morning most perfect (and normal)

The air in the bedroom was chilly. Barely even half-awake yet, Alec’s eyebrows drew together and he sighed as he buried his face in the warmth of the blankets.

”Good morning,” Magnus’s voice told him, tired and raspy. Alec blindly reached out until his hands found Magnus’s waist and pulled him closer, burying his face between the crook of Magnus’s neck and the pillows. He took a deep breath in and revelled for a moment in the scent that was wholly Magnus’s. 

”Morning,” he mumbled back.

”Sleep well?” Magnus asked, running his hand gently through Alec’s hair. Alec stretched his legs out with a light groan before letting out a hum of affirmation.

”Yeah, I did. You?”

Magnus pressed his lips against the still exposed top of Alec’s head. 

”Like a log,” he said. 

Alec smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Magnus’s shoulder. Then another one, a bit further up his neck, for good measure.

”Then why are you awake?” he asked, his nose still pressed against Magnus’s skin, near the hinge of his jaw. 

”Well,” Magnus said, and Alec could hear the small grin growing on his face, ”it’s hard to stay sleeping when you start snoring, dear.”

Alec, who was just about to leave another kiss on Magnus’s neck, felt utterly offended. He brought his lips to Magnus’s skin, just barely, and blew hard. The puff of air made a loud hissing noise and Magnus brought his shoulder up toward his ear, groaning in displeasure.

”That’s a lie,” Alec said, propping himself up on one arm to look at Magnus. ”Because I don’t snore.”

Magnus raised his eyebrows, a soft smile playing on his lips. A strip of early morning sunlight filtering in through the blinds rested across his cheek.

”Yes you do,” he said. Then he had the gall to start imitating Alec’s supposed snoring. Alec gave Magnus a playful slap on the chest.

Just as Alec opened his mouth to give Magnus an earful, the bedroom door opened a few inches. Rafael poked his head into the room. His curly hair on one side of his head poked out at an extreme angle, still ruffled from sleep. Alec felt his face soften into a small smile at the sight. Rafe stepped inside and pushed the door shut behind him. 

”Good morning, Rafe,” Alec said. Rafe, seemingly still not awake enough for words just padded across the floor and climbed up onto the bed. Magnus groaned dramatically as Rafe crawled over his body, and Alec had to stifle a laugh. 

”You wanna lie here with us for a while?” he asked. Rafe nodded at the same time as he let out a yawn. Alec lifted the blankets to let Rafael crawl in underneath. 

”Good,” Magnus mumbled, ”I didn’t wanna get up yet anyways.” He scooped Rafe into his arms and told him something in Spanish that Alec didn’t catch. Rafe giggled and nuzzled his face against Magnus’s collarbone. Even though Alec had his suspicions about what Magnus had said, he couldn’t help but smile as he laid his head back down on the pillow next to Magnus and Rafael. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes i’m sorry this is super short but i haven’t written in basically forever so this is what i had in me i hope you liked it anyway! as always i do greatly appreciate any kudos or comments you have to offer <3
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @gilleboll if you want


End file.
